Klisses and Cuddles and Fluff, Oh My!
by ItsTotallyAwesome
Summary: This is going to be a series of Klaine One-Shots. Most of them will be fluffy, hence the title. But I will throw in some angst and maybe a little bit of more mature sexual stuff. Rated M because I have a few ideas in my head... inappropriate ideas. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: So this is going to be a series of Klaine one-shots. Most will be fluffy, some angst and some could get VERY sexual... Just warning you :D**

**I hope you enjoy this. I promise my writing will improve, I know this isn't great but it's something right?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, as cool as that would be. This is simply me fangirling :)**

* * *

><p>Blaine opened the door to his dorm room and peeked his head inside.<p>

Kurt was stood at the bench stirring something while singing quietly along to 'defying gravity' which was playing on his laptop. His hips were swaying slightly, and Blaine's eyes were immediately drawn to them.

He shook himself out of his trance, and then stepped through the door, being careful not to break Kurt away from what he was doing.

He snuck over to the couch and put his bag down, and then walked over to Kurt, wrapping his arms around the boys waist.

"Hey cutie" Blaine said, placing a kiss to Kurt's cheek.

"Hey, how are yo-" Kurt stopped speaking and gave a mock gasp as Blaine dunked his finger into the cake mixture and popped it into his mouth.

"What?" He said, still swallowing the cake. "You are a good chef, and I am merely checking whatever-" he gestured to the bowl. "- that is. And it's good."

"Really?" Kurt gave a devious grin as he placed his own finger into the bowl and placed in his mouth. He sucked on it slowly and seductively.

Blaine let go of Kurt's waist, removed the bowl from Kurt's hands, and then turned him around so they were face to face.

"You are such a tease."

Blaine leant in quickly, crashing their lips together. Kurt immediately responded, kissing back hungrily and wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck. Blaine grabbed Kurt's waist and took a step forward, so Kurt's lower back was against the bench.

Their lips moved perfectly with each other. Blaine let his tongue slip into Kurt's mouth, exploring and searching. Kurt tangled his fingers in Blaine's hair and pulled him in, deepening the kiss further.

After a while Blaine pulled back, slightly short of breath.

"Well, in answer to your previous question... I was coming to ask you out for a coffee, but I think I will be quite content with staying here for the afternoon." Blaine smiled and leant back in, kissing Kurt more softly this time.

Kurt smiled into the kiss, and then parted a little, lips still against Blaine's.

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, I know it's short but I hope you liked it. I can't say that updates will be regular, but I will be posting more of these one shots. Can you guys maybe help me out by sending me 'prompts'. Give me a place, an object and an activity. Thankyou for taking the time to read this :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Okay, I got the prompt for this from darrenspinksunnies**

**Playground,Swings or the slide or something, and Kurt running away while  
>Blaine has to catch him.. which leads to kissing ;)<strong>

**I hope I did your prompt justice.**

**I am very, very sorry about not updating sooner but life has been really busy. I promise to try and get back into it and update more frequently :)**

**Enjoy **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, as cool as that would be. This is simply me fangirling :)**

* * *

><p>"Don't you just love the playground? It makes me feel like a little kid again." Kurt said as he swung back and forth on his swing, gaining height with each move.<p>

"Yeah, it's exhilerating. I haven't swung on a swing like this since I was... 6?" Blaine was swinging significantly higher and faster than Kurt was, the wind moving through his curly, wild hair. (Kurt had convinced him to wear it naturally today.) He smiled into the wind and let out a sigh.

Kurt continued to swing at a steady speed, not wanting to risk his clothes being damaged. But suddenly he came to a stop and an idea popped into his head.

Blaine noticed Kurt had stopped swinging and soon mimicked the action, feet sliding along the ground as a brake.

"You know what else I haven't done in a while?" Kurt asked, eyebrows raised.

Blaine just shook his head, slightly shocked by the tone of Kurt's voice. It was lower than usual, a little hoarse even. Blaine would go as far as saying... seductive.

"Played tag," and before Blaine could fully comprehend what Kurt had say, Kurt was up out of his swing.

"Tag, you're it" Kurt said poking his tongue out and running away from the swings to a large tree, hiding behind it.

He peaked out the side to see Blaine charging towards him and he quickly made a run for it, swerving around a little bot on a tricycle and steadying himself on one side of a park bench, Blaine stalking him on the other side.

"I'm gonna get you." Blaine said charging once again toward Kurt, but this time Kurt wasn't quite quick enough and before he knew it he was being held tightly from behind by the arms of the shorter, curly haired boy. The two rocked from side to side a little from the force of Blaine's running, but were soon steady and giggling like mad.

Kurt turned his head so the two could look at each other, and Blaine's arms loosened so Kurt could let his body follow.

The two were now face to face, bodies pressed up against each other.

Blaine leaned in so his face was right in front of Kurt's, their lips almost touching.

"Tag, you're it." He whispered with a smile.

Kurt rolled his eyes with a laugh and decided to take charge. He closed the distance between them, eyes fluttering shut as his lips met Blaine's.

Their lips moved together perfectly and Kurt released his arms from Blaine's grip so he could cup the shorter boys face.

Kurt opened his mouth, inviting Blaine in. Blaine soon got the message and Kurt felt a hot, wet tongue run across his lower lip. He couldn't help the moan that escaped at this, and just before things got too heated, Blaine pulled back. (Very, very reluctantly might I add)

He stared at Kurt, as the taller boys eyes fluttered open. They gazed at each other's eyes for a while before Kurt finally spoke up.

"What should we do next?"

"hmm, i don't know about you... but I'm kinda liking this."

* * *

><p><strong>Again; Really, Really, REALLY sorry for not updating. Things have been super busy.<strong>

**I really like reviews and I LOVE prompts :)**


	3. When I get you Alone

**Author's Note: This was based on a prompt I got from "ReedTheDoormouse"**

**Blaine walks in on Kurt crying his eyes out after Blaine serenades Jerimiah (eww) with "when i get you alone" **

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I hope to update my other story very soon as well. Life has been very, very busy.**

**Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters :( If I did, I doubt that Kurt and Blaine would talk much, their lips/tongues would be too busy ;)**

* * *

><p>I couldn't take it anymore; I couldn't stand here and smile knowing that the person I like, maybe even love, has just serenaded another man.<p>

So I left.

Blaine had just finished the song, and I didn't see the guys (Jeremiah?) reaction, because I was in such a hurry to leave, but by the way he was acting it didn't seem like he was too interested.

Blaine deserves it anyway. He deserves to be rejected and shut down and humiliated and... No he doesn't. He doesn't deserve any of that. It's my own fault for falling for him. I always fall for the wrong guy.

And that is the reason I am now sitting on a street corner, knees pulled up to my chest, bawling my eyes out; because I fell for the wrong guy.

Don't get me wrong, I don't regret falling for Blaine... I guess I regret that he doesn't feel the same way.

He likes Jeremiah. And I am just going to have to accept that.

"Kurt?"

I recognised Blaine's voice straight away, soft and warm, but I didn't look up at him. I just buried my face deeper in the crook of my elbow and hoped he didn't notice the smile forming on my face. No matter how upset I was, he always seemed to do that to me; make me smile.

"Kurt, what's wrong? Why are you so upset?" he said, slightly short of breath from chasing after me.

I looked up from where I was sitting, trying not to make eye contact.

"Nothing, It's nothing."

I wiped my eyes hastily and stood up from my place on the street corner.

"Bullshit it's nothing. Seriously, why are you so upset?"

"Did you just swea-"

"Don't change the subject Kurt." he grabbed my hand, and I felt that rush of electricity that I always do when we touch.

"Kurt, I care about you... a lot. And when you don't tell me these sorts of things I feel hopeless. Please let me help you."

He was looking straight into my eyes now. I wanted to look away, to break the spell that he seemed to have over me.

"I-think-I'm-in-love-with-you-and-I-thought-i-was-the-person-you-were-going-to-be-singing-to-today."

Everything seemed to come out in one long word and I raised a hand to cover my mouth immediately after speaking. Did I actually just day that?

Blaine just sat there staring at me. After 15 seconds I had already had enough. I felt a tear roll down my cheek and look down at the ground.

Just then I felt a hand on my cheek, wiping away the tear. I lifted my head and immediately my eyes found Blaine's. We stared at each other for what felt like forever. Then, before I could properly comprehend the situation I felt a pair of lips on my own and a hand cupping my cheek.

I was shocked for about a second, unable to move or return the kiss. Soon enough though my lips began to move with his.

I felt a shiver run down my spine, it was just as perfect as I had imagined it. I was confused though. Why was he kissing me after he just serenaded (or tried to) Jeramiah?

I pulled back reluctantly. I never wanted the kiss to end, but I had to ask him why.

"Uh... Blaine?" I said sheepishly, looking at the ground. I couldn't look him in the eyes.

"Yes Kurt." Blaine said, grabbing my hand. I felt that shock again, the buzz running up through my arm and heading straight to my stomach which felt like it was about to explode from all of the butterflies in it.

"Uh, well... you see... I was just... Why did you do that?" I said, looking up to lock eyes with him again.

"Kurt, I've been an idiot. I... I like you Kurt, a lot. I've liked you from the moment I met you on that staircase, but I didn't think you liked me so I tried to forget about it and move on. If I couldn't be your boyfriend, I would be your friend... your best friend. I thought that if I tried to date someone else, I would forget about my feelings for you and we could just keep being friends, you wouldn't have to find out that I loved you and I could keep spending time with you."

This was too much for me to take in at once. All this time, he liked me? All this time I have been pining over him, wishing I could be his and he would be mine, and he has had the exact same feelings?

He... he loved me?

"You love me?" I thought aloud. It was all I was able to say, I could feel my knees going week and I felt light headed. I could tell I was blushing madly, but I couldn't have cared less at that moment.

Blaine seemed to blush slightly as well, I felt a little accomplished thinking that _I_ made _him_ blush.

"Uh, well... yeah. I mean... sorry, I shouldn't have said anything. I'll just... I'll go and leave you alone... Sorry. This was stup-"

I cut him off, crashing my lips into his. I couldn't speak, so this was the next best thing. I could feel him smiling into the kiss, which made me smile to. He slipped his arms around my waist and I couldn't help the little gasp I let out. He had never held me like this before.

"I... Blaine, I liked you too. Since we met I have liked you. I can't believe you didn't get it. It's not like I tried to hide it too much. I guess I'm not the greatest at dropping hints, but think about it. The flirty duets, the late night chats, the coffee dates... we hold hands Blaine. Friends don't hold hands."

"I know. I'm sorry," my hands had found their way to his shoulders and his to the small of my back. "I've been oblivious. You can't understand how sorry I am."

"So, does this change things between us?" I felt his arms release my waist, and I had to suppress a whine at the loss of warmth.

He shifted his wait between his legs for a little bit and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Well, I... uh. It doesn't have to... but I just... Kurt... Would you, maybe be my... boyfriend? I know I have been totally oblivious, and I feel really, really bad about that. I just... can you forgive me?"

"Of course I forgive you Blaine, and nothing would make me happier than to be your boyfriend."

I couldn't help the smile the was taking over my face, threatening to split it in two.

Before I knew it he was stepping towards me, his hands returning to the small of my back, and his lips returning to their place on mine.

I rested my hands on his chest and played with his scarf.

"Wait Blaine," I said as I parted from him for a second time. "What about Jeramiah?"

"He didn't like me anyway Kurt, did you not just see my failed attempt to serenade him? We should probably go and tell the rest of the Warblers that they can leave though. I think they are waiting for us."

"Okay." I said, stealing a quick kiss before I turned around and picked up my bag from its place at my feet.

* * *

><p><strong>So, there you go. I would really love some reviews, feedback means a lot. Prompts would be lovely too :)<strong>


	4. Merry Christmas Darling

**Title:** Merry Christmas Darling

**Author:** ItsTotallyAwesome

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters or Glee or anything. If I did own Glee it'd probably be called 'The Klaine Show'

**Pairing:** Kurt/Blaine (Klaine)

**General Warnings:** None

**Summary:** Blaine wants to make this a special Christmas for Kurt, his best friend.

**A/N:** The title is from the song "Merry Christmas Darling" because I couldn't figure out what to name this and that song happened to be playing when I got around to deciding a title.

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>"Blaine, this is beautiful." Kurt said looking at the sight before him. The big Christmas tree in front of them covered in twinkling lights and sparkling tinsel that was shining in the moonlight stood proud and tall in the town centre, surrounded by people who were carolling and coming to enjoy the Christmas Eve festivities.<p>

The snow was falling and there were couples gathered around the big tree, kissing and cuddling and enjoying each other's company, families singing along with the carollers who were stood on a stage in front of the giant tree and the sound of children squealing of joy could be heard coming from somewhere near-by.

"Merry Christmas Kurt." Blaine said grabbing his friends gloved hand giving it a squeeze.

"Thankyou Blaine, Tonight's been incredible. Dinner was amazing and now a walk in the snow with my best friend... This is turning out to be the best Christmas ever."

Blaine couldn't help but smile and pull Kurt into a tight hug.

"Hey," he said, grabbing Kurt's hand again and leading him toward the tree. "Come here, I still have a couple of surprises left."

Kurt followed close behind Blaine, still mesmerised by the festive sight.

"Who would've thought that we'd have all of this only an hour out of Ohio..." Kurt murmured, mostly to himself while Blaine continued to lead him away.

The two friends soon came to a stop in front of a large ice skating rink.

"Ice Skating?" Kurt said, slightly breathless still taking in the sights around him.

"Yep," Blaine said, smiling wide.

Kurt seemed to consider it for a moment, taking it all in.

"I... I've never done this before." Kurt said.

"That's okay," Blaine said, squeezing Kurt's hand which was still firmly in his. "There's a first time for everything."

Kurt looked at Blaine's hopeful smile and couldn't resist.

"Oh, alright then."

The boys approached the man who was at the gate to the rink which stood behind the tree. It was surrounded by a white fence, covered in fairy lights, and high above was a tent-like roof. Blaine handed over some money as Kurt put his satchel in a locker near the fence. After the boys had their skates on, the two wade their way to the rink and started to move around, Blaine with significantly more ease that Kurt.

"Come here," her said, taking Kurt's hand and leading him in smooth movement's around the rink. "It's not that bad is it?" He asked.

Kurt just shook his head, going a little off balance, all the while beaming at Blaine.

"You know, you really didn't have to do this."

"I know." Blaine said, speeding up slightly and causing Kurt to lose his balance and fall into Blaine. Luckily the latter was able to stop him from falling, holding him up by the arms.

The boys now stood with arms tangled, faces inches apart. Kurt felt his cheeks blush, and he knew it wasn't just because of the cold.

They held the embrace for a while, looking into each other's eyes. To any other pair of male friends this would have seemed strange. Heck, to anyone it would have seemed strange, just looking into someone's eyes for a long time and not exchanging words, but for them it just felt... right.

"Hi." Blaine finally said after what felt like forever.

"Hi." Kurt said breathlessly, giggling softly.

"Uh, Kurt? I... would like to give you my last gift now. And I don't know whether you will wan-"

"Blaine I really don't need anything else."

"I know..." Blaine smiled at Kurt, still looking him in the eye. "Look Up"

Kurt looked at Blaine with a puzzled expression and then looked up. Right above them was a piece of mistletoe.

"Mistletoe?" Kurt said, eyes returning to Blaine's.

Blaine simply smiled and then hesitantly leaned forwards, closing the gap between them.

Kurt gasped slightly, but then melted into the kiss. The boy he was in love with was kissing him... he wasn't in a hurry to resist it. Their lips fit together perfectly, moving together as if they were meant to. When they finally came up for air they were both slightly breathless and Kurt was blushing insanely.

"Uh... Merry Christmas." Blaine tried. Kurt giggled, but then his face fell slightly.

"What's wrong? Was that too forward of me? I'm so sorry... I just. I didn't know how to sa-"

Blaine was cut off by another pair of lips on his. Soft and sweet and promising.

"Blaine. What are you trying to tell me?

"Uh... Kurt. I like you... A lot. I know I've been kind of oblivious to you... especially with the whole Jeremiah thing but... Kurt I think I might be in love with you and I guess this is my way of wishing for a Christmas miracle and asking you to be my boyfriend."

Kurt was shocked. He couldn't believe that after all this time Blaine liked him back.

"Of Course I will." He said through a face splitting smile.

The boys shared another kiss and received a few cheers and a small applause from some of the other skaters.

"You know what?" Kurt said, ignoring everyone else and gazing into Blaine's eyes. "I think this is the best Christmas present anyone has ever given me."

* * *

><p><strong>So there you go. I know I haven't updated in a while but life has been crazy busy.<strong>

**I hope this was alright, Just a short drabble.**


	5. Perfectly Imperfect

**Author's Note:**** Yay! Another Chapter :)**

**I started this a while ago and never finished it, but I finished it today and decided to upload it.**

**Thankyou to my wonderful friend Shannon for beta-ing it :)**

**Warnings: Mentions of sex, slash, kissing, excessive amounts of fluff. Like... it's so sweet you'll have to go to the dentist.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the the characters unfortunately, but the story is mine :)**

* * *

><p>"Hey you." Blaine said, arms winding around Kurt's waist.<p>

Kurt looked over his shoulder and swatted at Blaine's hands.

"Blaine, we're at school." He hissed.

Blaine stepped back, looking at Kurt apologetically. Kurt noticed the white rose and red envelope in his hand and immediately felt guilty.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped." He said, stepping closer to Blaine and touching his arm.

Blaine let out a sigh of relief and smiled at Kurt.

"I, uh... I brought you something." Blaine reached out an arm hesitantly and Kurt took the rose, smelling it quickly and putting it in his locker before taking the envelope from Blaine.

Blaine brought a hand to rub the back of his neck nervously as Kurt opened the envelope quickly.

"Blaine, what is this?" Kurt said, almost breathlessly.

"It's... it's a picture of my parents' vacation house. They bought it a few years ago and got it furnished but no one's ever had a reason to use it." Blaine said, still obviously nervous.

The hall was almost deserted now, most kids having gone to their classes. Blaine grabbed one of Kurt's hands and Kurt looked up from the photo, staring at Blaine looking both confused and excited.

"It's... very nice. But why are you showing me this?"

"Well. I know we've been talking about it a lot and we've both decided we're... we're ready." his tone hushed slightly. "I thought that maybe we could go away... this weekend. I talked to your dad about it the other day when I dropped you off. I made sure you were in your room before I discussed it with your dad. He's fine with it. He did mumble something about a shotgun but I think it's okay. I just thought it'd be nice... We don't have to if you've changed your mind or whatever but I thought it would be cool to get away. We don't even have to do anyth-"

Blaine was cut off by a pair of lips on his. He sighed happily and kissed back, arms wrapping around Kurt's waist. Kurt broke away and immediately pulled Blaine into a tight hug.

"I love you." He whispered into Blaine's ear, a tear slipping off his cheek and onto Blaine's grey fleecy jacket.

"I love you too." Blaine smiled wide and squeezed Kurt tightly.

"So," Kurt let go of Blaine but stayed close. "This weekend?"

"Yup." Blaine smiled proudly and Kurt who giggled and ducked his head, only just realising how much he must have been blushing.

"How on earth did you get my dad to agree with it?" Kurt asked, shutting his locker door and making his way down the hall.

"Mr. Hummel. I love your son very much, and I'm sure you noticed that he's been extremely stressed lately. I feel a weekend away would do him good, if you are amenable. I promise to take very good care of him and not pressure him into anything." Blaine said putting on a dapper, overly-polite voice.

The two of them giggled, walking to English. It was the only class they had together besides History, and Kurt praised Blaine internally for choosing a day where their first class was together.

000

It was Tuesday morning when Blaine told Kurt about his plans for the weekend. It was now Friday afternoon, and Kurt had never been more nervous in his life.

He was going to have sex with Blaine.

No. He was going to make love to Blaine.

It wasn't like he didn't want to, and he knew that Blaine thought he was attractive so he didn't have to worry about Blaine rejecting him. In fact they were quite familiar with each other's bodies.

He was worried about messing up.

Yes, he and Blaine had spoken about it before, and Kurt wasn't the baby penguin he used to be, but he couldn't help but worry that he was going to do something stupid or say something stupid or make a stupid noise. He really didn't want to ruin his first time almost as much as he wanted to avoid ruining things for Blaine.

Kurt was freaking out, to say the least.

000

It was Tuesday morning when Blaine told Kurt about his plans for the weekend. It was now Friday afternoon, and Blaine had never been more nervous in his life.

He was going to have sex with Kurt.

No. He was going to make love to Kurt.

It wasn't like he didn't have a plan, and he knew Kurt was a hopeless romantic, so he would appreciate what Blaine had planned. In fact, he was quite proud of it.

Yes, he and Kurt had spoken about it before, and Blaine knew enough about the mechanics of it to get by, but he couldn't help but worry that he was going to do something stupid or say something stupid or make a stupid noise. He really didn't want to ruin his first time almost as much as he wanted to avoid ruining things for Kurt.

Blaine was freaking out to say the least.

000

Kurt heard Blaine's special knock on the door, shot off the couch and sprinted to the door. He'd been buzzing with excitement and nerves all day. Blaine had insisted that he pick Kurt up that afternoon so he could go to the vacation house and clean up some stuff beforehand.

"Hi." He said, shamelessly looking Blaine over and making a small noise of approval.

Blaine was dressed in a white fitted t-shirt, black skinny jeans and a pair of red converse sneakers. _Simplicity at it's finest_ Kurt thought.

"Hey." Blaine beamed up at Kurt, handing him a bunch of white roses like the one he gave him the other day, but these had red at the tips of the petals that faded into the white.

"Thanks." He blushed and sniffed them delicately. Blaine smiled and felt relieved that Kurt like them. He did some research, and apparently red and white roses signify unity. An insignificant detail to most, but at least Blaine understood.

"You ready?"

"Yeah, I'll just grab my bags."

"Allow me." Blaine said, trying to sound gentlemanly but failing to completely hide the nervous shake in his voice.

The boys loaded Kurt's bags into Blaine's car and Kurt said goodbye to Burt, Carole and Finn. Blaine thanked Burt and Carole extensively for letting Kurt come out for the weekend. With one last hug to everyone, including an especially awkward one between Blaine and Finn, the two were off.

000

"So, how far away is this place?" Kurt asked, breaking the almost-silence. The only other sounds were the tires on the asphalt and the radio playing softly in the background.

"Uh, well from here it's about an hour, but if the traffic stays as good as it is now, we should be there in forty-five minutes." Blaine smiled and read a hand over the centre console to squeeze Kurt's.

Kurt squeezed back and moved their hands so they were resting on Blaine's knee.

The rest of the car ride was filled with the boys singing along to radio, trying not to let the nervous tremors in their voices show.

000

"Well, here we are." Blaine said, pulling up a dirt road into a long driveway.

Kurt looked out the window in awe at the wide expanse of grass and trees.

"You... you own all of it?" Kurt asked, gobsmacked.

Blaine just laughed nervously and nodded. The driveway was fairly long, and Kurt just stared out at the horizon, sun slowly setting and casting a slightly orange light on everything.

When they got to the end of the driveway Blaine stopped the car and came around to Kurt's side to open his door and help him out. Kurt recognised the house from the picture Blaine had given him the day he had asked Kurt to go away for the weekend.

It was fairly big and made of a light, cream coloured brick. There was a patio out the font with a couch-swing and Kurt thought he could spend all weekend just sitting there looking out onto the lake that was at the side of the house.

"Like it?" Blaine asked, walking around to the trunk of his car to grab Kurt's bags.

"Yeah." Kurt smiled, but then looked at Blaine and cocked his head in confusion. "Where are your bags?"

"Oh. I already brought mine. I came to set some stuff up before."

Blaine shrugged and laughed nervously, ducking his head to try and hide the blush that was developing on his cheeks, thankful for his tanned skin.

Blaine led Kurt up to the door, putting the bags down quickly to hold the door open and let Kurt in. Kurt took a few steps and looked around, vaguely hearing the door click behind him and his bags being put down on the floor.

He stopped to look around, and felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist.

"Do you like it?" Blaine asked softly into Kurt's ear, placing light kisses to Kurt's neck.

"I love it." Kurt said, leaning his head to the side to expose more of his neck to Blaine.

Kurt turned around in Blaine's arms, arms wrapping around the shorter boys neck, and kissed him tenderly.

"And I love you." He looked into Blaine's eyes and made sure Blaine knew he meant it.

"I love you too." Blaine said, pecking Kurt on the lips before grabbing Kurt's hand and pulling him down the long hallway and stopping at a door. It was getting darker outside and Kurt could feel his stomach rumbling.

"Stay here for a second." Blaine said before slipping through the door.

Kurt heard some shuffling from behind the door and smiled. This was probably the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for him.

Kurt was startled when Blaine slipped back through the door.  
>"Come here." Blaine said softly, taking Kurt's hand. He pulled Kurt in front of him, facing the door, and put a hand over Kurt's eyes.<p>

Kurt smiled. _So he has a surprise for me?_

He heard the door open and he and Blaine took a few steps forward.

Blaine removed his hand and Kurt's eyes opened, Kurt immediately freezing with shock when he saw what was left out.

There was a small table in the middle of the large room with a vase of white roses and some candles of different sizes in the middle of it.

"Blaine, I..." Kurt was speechless. Blaine just smiled and led him to his seat, pulling it out and then pushing underneath Kurt when Kurt sat down.

Blaine walked over to the kitchen, pressing play on his iPod which was sitting on a dock on the bench on the way, and grabbed two bowls of spaghetti.

"I know that you really like my spaghetti... it's your favourite dish that I make, so I thought I'd make some tonight." He said setting down the bowls on the table.

"Thank you." Kurt said, catching Blaine's hand as he pulled it up and squeezing it.

The boys ate in mostly silence, the playlist Blaine had put together just for Kurt the only sound. Kurt couldn't help smiling at every new song. Blackbird, Candles, Defying Gravity. One after another songs played that reminded him of different parts of their relationship.

Every now and then one of them would give a shy smile over the table and occasionally their hands would brush, but they stayed silent.

When both of them had finished Blaine stood and took the bowls into the kitchen.

"Would you, uh... Would you like some sparkling cider?" He asked nervously.

"Sure, I'll have a glass or two." Kurt said

Blaine smiled, pulling out two glasses and a bottle and passing them to Kurt.

"Take these out to the living room... please." He said, pecking Kurt on the lips and then pointing to a doorway on the far side of the room.

Kurt walked through and saw that there was a mattress on the floor that had white sheets on it, surrounded by red and white rose petals. There were candles in different sized coffee jar scattered around the room, flickering and casting a shadow over the whole room. Kurt really couldn't believe his eyes.

He moved over to the bed and sat down, putting the glasses and bottle on the table before laying down and closing his eyes. He could still hear music playing softly from the other room, the smell of rose petals was in the air and the candles were flickering behind his eyelids. He didn't even notice when Blaine slipped through the door into the room until the mattress dipped next to him and a kiss was pressed to his cheek.

He smiled and sat up, eyes flickering open slowly. Blaine knelt up and turned to the table behind them, pouring them a glass of champagne each and handing one to Kurt before grabbing a plate from the table and putting on the bed between them.

The plate was full of strawberry's and there was some sort of chocolate sauce in a bowl in the middle.

"I love you... So much." Kurt said to Blaine, leaning over the platter to give him a kiss.

Blaine smiled and grabbed a strawberry. He dipped it in the sauce and let the excess drip back into the bowl before bringing it up to Kurt's lips. Kurt wrapped his lips around the end of the Strawberry, taking a small bite and pulling back to chew it.

Blaine just stared at Kurt wide eyed for a while before bringing the rest of the strawberry to his own lips and popping it in.

Kurt licked the chocolate sauce of his lips and hummed in approval. He reached behind him and grabbed the glass of sparkling cider. He let the liquid run down his throat, tilting his head back and shutting his eyes.

_Oh My God _Blaine thought, staring at the way Kurt's adam's apple bobbed when he swallowed. The slight smile on his face with his eyes closed and head tilted back... It was such an innocent action, but Blaine couldn't help his body's reaction.

When Kurt opened his eyes he looked at Blaine, who was sitting still, eyes lust-blown and mouth gaping at Kurt.

"What?" He asked, cheeks going a deep shade of crimson.

"Uh... nothing." Blaine said nervously, shifting his legs to try and hide the bulge that was forming in his pants.

The boys ate most of the strawberry's and chocolate sauce just listening to the music coming from the kitchen and revelling in the feeling of being so close to each other.

Kurt smiled. If you had of told him a year ago that he would be sitting with his gorgeous, amazing, sex-on-a-stick boyfriend, feeding him strawberry's and mentally preparing himself for the night ahead, he probably would have laughed at you and then given you his best bitch face.

But here he was, Blaine biting into the strawberry the Kurt was holding up for him, totally and completely at ease.

Once most of the Strawberries were gone Blaine picked up the plate and put it back on the table.

He didn't have time to plan his next move before a pair of lips were attacking his, sweet and tender, but still affirmative. Blaine moaned as Kurt's tongue swiped over his bottom lip and he opened his mouth. The two kissed for a long time, tasting each other's mouths. They knew there was no rush; they had all the time in the world.

"Kurt." Blaine said, slightly breathless. "Just, wait here for a second. OK?" He brushed his thumb across Kurt's cheek tenderly before standing up and crossing the room.

When he returned and sat on the bed he was holding a black guitar.

"I... this is, I guess, the song that reminds me the most of you. I owe it and the artist a lot, because I sang it to you the first time I ever met you, the day on the stairs. I knew then and I know now that you are the most beautiful, gorgeous, sweetest, amazing person I that has come into my life. You... you're my teenage dream." he laughed breathlessly and reached over to squeeze Kurt's hand quickly. "I love you."

Kurt smiled, but before he could reply Blaine had started playing.

_You think I'm pretty, without any make-up on,  
>You think I'm funny, when I tell the punch line wrong,<em>

_I know you get me, so I'll let my walls come down, down._

Kurt felt tears prickling behind his eyes. He couldn't believe how lucky he was.

_Before you met me, I was a wreck,_

_But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life now,_

_Every February, You'll be my Valentine, Valentine._

_Let's go all the way tonight,_

_No regrets, Just love._

Kurt blushed at this, and Blaine fought back a giggle and kept singing.

_We can dance until we die,_

_You and I,_

_Will be young forever._

_You make me feel like I'm living a,_

_Teenage Dream, the way you turn me on,_

Kurt's blush darkened and he ducked his head, looking up at Blaine through long lashes. That look alone made Blaine decide that he would cut the song short.

_I can't sleep, let's run away and don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back, No.  
>My heart stops,<em>

Blaine paused for a little longer than necessary.

_When you look at me,_

_Just one touch, now baby I believe,  
>This is real, Let's take a chance and don't ever look back,<em>

_Don't ever look back._

The last chord rang through the room, and the two looked into each other's eyes for a long time.

"I love you too." Kurt smiled, laughing when Blaine stumbled, putting his guitar away.

He walked back to the bed, careful not to spoil the rose petals beneath his sock-clad feet, and knelt in front of Kurt.

Blaine leant down, and Kurt craned his neck, the two meeting halfway in a tender kiss. It started off slow, one of Blaine's hands moving to cup the back of Kurt's head. Kurt sighed into the kiss, opening his mouth to accommodate Blaine's tongue which had slipped out to lick at Kurt's mouth.

They stayed that way for a while, just tasting and exploring, but then Blaine began to move forward, pushing Kurt onto his back.

"You're definitely sure about this? You can still back out."

Kurt just shook his head and crashed his lips into Blaine's.

"No regrets, just love." He whispered, barely audible.

000

Kurt nuzzled into Blaine's neck, heart-beat slowing and breathing returning to normal. Blaine smiled at the action and made a content noise, squeezing Kurt's naked body against his own with the arm that was draped around the countertenor's waist.

"I love you Blaine." Kurt mumbled into Blaine's neck.

"I love you too Kurt."

000

Maybe they had used too much lube, and maybe Blaine had taken a lot longer than necessary preparing Kurt. Maybe Blaine was so nervous he broke the first condom while he was opening it and he had to get another one. Maybe it hurt, and maybe it was messier than they expected.

But nothing could compare to the feeling of being totally and completely had become one person, been as close as is physically possible.

So, maybe it wasn't perfect, but neither of them would have had it any other way.

* * *

><p><strong>I think my teeth are going to fall out after that.<strong>

**What did you guys think? I hope you like it :)**

**Reviews are appreciated!**

**xoxo**


	6. Random Smut

**Title: **Ummm... I didn't get that far. I guess my brain's kinda melted after all the sexiness.  
><strong>Author: <strong>It's Totally Awesome  
><strong>Rating: <strong>NC-17  
><strong>CharactersPairings:** Klaine  
><strong>Word count: <strong>747  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Kurt and Blaine have sex  
><strong>WarningsSpoilers: **Sex between two males  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own Glee. If I did, Blaine and Kurt would have more sex... Lot's more sex.

* * *

><p>"Blaine... Fu-uck!" Kurt clenched around Blaine's fingers and let out a loud moan.<p>

"Come on, baby. Come for me." Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear. He took the lobe into his mouth and bit down on it lightly.

Kurt let out a whine as Blaine continued to thrust his fingers slowly in and out of Kurt. He loved doing this; dragging Kurt's orgasm out as long as possible.

Kurt brought a hand down to wrap around his cock, the friction feeling fabulous.

"B-blaine... I'm gonna... Fuck!" Kurt screamed as he came over his hand, and both of their stomachs.

Kurt began to shudder, the stimulation too much soon. Blaine wasn't thrusting any more, just moving his fingers around, every now and then he would rub over Kurt's prostate. Kurt let out a broken sob when Blaine dragged his fingers hard over that sweet spot.

"Shh... It's alright, I've got you." Blaine stroked Kurt's hair with the hand that was resting just above Kurt's head.

Kurt leant up and kissed Blaine, deep and passionate. When they broke away for air Blaine took a chance to marvel at Kurt's eyes. They always turned an impossibly bright turquoise-blue colour after he came. Blaine couldn't even explain it. He was so lucky to have such a gorgeous boyfriend.

Kurt felt himself hardening between them already. He loved it when Blaine made him come twice.

"I'm gonna take my fingers out, okay? But I'll be right back there soon." Blaine said, pushing his lips to Kurt's and removing his fingers. He poured some more lube on his hand and slicked up his cock, sighing at the attention that he had been craving.

He moved to hover over Kurt, smiling at the boy beneath him. No matter how many times they did this, it always felt new and exciting.

He lined his cock up with Kurt's hole and Kurt squirmed, trying to push down.

"Please, Blaine!" Kurt begged.

Blaine slowly pushed in, steadying his weight on one arm and using the other to brush away a few strands of hair that had fallen onto Kurt's face.

"I love you." He looked into Kurt's clear blue eyes as he said the words.

"I love you too." Kurt said back, trying to keep his eyes open as Blaine continued to push in.

When Blaine was buried to the hilt he let out the breath he had been holding.

"You can… you can move." Kurt said after a while.

Blaine pulled almost all the way out before pushing back in slowly. It wasn't long before they found a steady pace. It was slow, too slow for either of them to get off just yet, but it was perfect.

"Blaine… Please… Love You… Faster." Kurt began to mumble. Blaine got the hint and began to move in and out of Kurt faster. Kurt was squirming and writhing beneath Blaine, every now and then Blaine's name would fall from his lips.

"Kurt… I'm c-close." Blaine said through a groan.

"Me too." Kurt whispered out, pulling Blaine in and kissing him deeply. Blaine moaned low in the back of his throat, Kurt's actions causing Blaine to thrust in at a different angle. Kurt let out a choked sob when Blaine hit his prostate and let his head fall back, breaking the kiss. Blaine's lips automatically attached to Kurt's throat and Kurt writhed underneath him.

"I love you." Blaine said, one hand moving to wrap around Kurt's cock.

"Love you too." Kurt murmured into Blaine's lips.

"Blaine… Blaaaaine." Kurt whined loudly as he came over their stomachs and Blaine's hand.

Blaine came moments later, deep inside Kurt.

They stayed the way they were for a while, Blaine's softening cock buried inside Kurt, their mouths almost touching. They were breathing each other in.

"Mmmm… I'm sleepy." Kurt said, yawning slightly.

"Me too." Blaine mumbled in agreement, a lip brushing Kurt's lightly when he spoke.

Before Kurt could respond, Blaine let his arms give way and fell fully on top of Kurt. Kurt laughed, and then he realised that Blaine was still inside him. It wasn't an unwelcome feeling, it was just strange.

"Blaine, Honey? You're kind of… still…"

"'m sleeeepy." Blaine mumbled into Kurt's chest. He was too tired to care.

"But Blai-"

"Shh. Just go to sleep, Kurt."

Blaine lent up to kiss Kurt, wincing slightly at the friction and movement.

"I love you." He murmured, settling back into Kurt's chest.

"I love you too." Kurt said, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>There we go. I'm just gonna go and take a cold shower now...<strong>

**xoxo**


	7. Cough Medicine

**Author's Note:**Just a bit of a fluffy one-shot becuase I've been sick and drinking lots of cough medicine, and apparently it makes me loopy.

**Enjoy xo**

* * *

><p>"Blaine, if you don't stop jumping on the bed you're not getting any for a week." Kurt stood, hand on hip, glaring at his boyfriend.<p>

When Blaine had fallen sick, Kurt had jumped at the opportunity to take care of his boyfriend. He'd never admit it, but he kind of liked the idea of being a 'housewife', having a husband come home to him every night, having kids to take care of and a house to clean… just without the dress and frilly apron.

What Kurt hadn't been expecting was Blaine's reaction to the cough medicine Kurt had given him. Apparently it had turned Blaine into more of a child than he normally was.

Blaine promptly sat down at Kurt's words, giggling, curls bouncing on his head as he did so. That was one of the benefits of this, Kurt though. Blaine couldn't be bothered with hair gel this morning, leaving his curls wild and free on his head.

"You're bed is sooooo comfy!" Blaine said, falling back into the pillows at the head of Kurt's bed. "They're all white and fluffy… like clouds." Blaine grinned and wriggled a little bit, getting comfortable before sighing and closing his eyes.

Kurt shook his head at the boy and took his scarf and jacket off. He walked over to the bed and toed off his shoes before crawling over to his boyfriend as gracefully as possible.

Blaine felt the bed dip beside him and opened his eyes, turning on his side to look at Kurt. The latter settled against the pillows and Blaine shuffled up to rest his head on Kurt's chest. Kurt pulled him into his side, kissing his head before reaching over to the bedside table and grabbing the book that was there, awkwardly opening it with one hand and beginning to read.

"Hey, Kurt?"

"Yeah, Blaine?" Kurt said distractedly, finishing the line he was reading before resting the book on his leg.

"Who's your favourite Disney princess?"

Kurt chuckled and placed a kiss to the top of Blaine's head. "Ariel."

Blaine nodded and looked thoughtful at the new information, settling back into Kurt's side.

Kurt smiled fondly and lifted his book back up, quickly finding where he was up to and continuing to read. He only got through about a paragraph before…

"Hey, Kurt?"

"Yes, Blaine?" Kurt sighed, dropping the book back down onto his leg and looking at Blaine, who was craning his neck so he could look at Kurt.

"Did you know that when penguins mate, they mate for life?"

"No Blaine, I did not know that." Kurt said, trying not to sound annoyed.

Blaine settled back into his side once again, and once again Kurt brought his book back up and started reading. There was a long pause of silence in which Kurt read, and Blaine fiddled with the hem of Kurt's shirt, before…

"Hey Kurt?"

"What, Blaine?" Kurt snapped, a little too harsh, closing the book and putting it back on the nightstand. He immediately felt guilty at the 'kicked-puppy' look that had taken over Blaine's face.

"I just wanted to say thank you for taking care of me today, and that I love you." Blaine sounded so vulnerable, like a small child who had just been told they were being naughty.

"Oh, I'm sorry honey. I'm just stressed. I'm trying to finish this book for an assignment. I love you too, though." He smiled, tilting Blaine's chin up with two fingers and fitting their lips together in a slow, sweet kiss.

"If I get sick," Kurt mumbled against his lips. "I'm blaming you."

"I can live with that." Blaine whispered back.


	8. Hey Blaine?

**Author's Note:**** I don't really have much to say about this. The idea got stuck in my head and wouldn't leave until I wrote it down.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>"Hey Blaine?" Kurt asked from his spot on Blaine's bed. The two were having another one of their movie nights, sat side-by-side up against the headboard.<p>

"Yeah." Blaine said, popping a piece of candy into his mouth.

"Can I, uh, ask you a question?"

"You just did." Blaine laughed, and Kurt smiled. "Sure, go ahead."

"Uh, well… I don't really know how to-"

"Kurt, it's okay. Just ask."

"What's it like to kiss someone? Like… really kiss."

"You mean make out?" Blaine asked.

Kurt blushed and looked down at his lap. He nodded and let out a nervous laugh.

"It's cool. I only did it once, but it feels nice." Blaine answered honestly. "Why do you ask."

Kurt shrugged his shoulders and murmured something about being "just curious."

"How… I mean… what do you do?" Kurt blushed even more, expecting Blaine to laugh at him.

"Well," Blaine turned his body to face Kurt a little more. "there's a few important things that you have to keep in mind when you are kissing someone like that. You have to make sure you don't use too much tongue, or too much saliva. And teeth knocking together isn't the most pleasant feeling." Blaine cringed and Kurt smiled at the cute way his nose scrunched up. "I guess the most important thing is to think of it like you're exploring the other person's mouth."

Kurt cocked his head to the side and looked at Blaine confused.

"Like… you just move your tongues around slowly, as if you're mapping out the mouth. Does that make sense."

Kurt nodded, and shifted the way he was sitting. Hearing Blaine talk about it was putting images in his head, and he was developing a bit of a problem downstairs.

"Would you… uh… Would you maybe want me to show you?" Blaine asked, a slight nervous tremor to his voice.

Kurt looked up at him with wide eyes. What? Blaine wanted to kiss him? Blaine, the guy the he had been crushing on for forever wanted to kiss him?

"Yes." Kurt breathed out, not trusting his voice to be louder than a whisper.

Blaine turned and moved so he was on his knees next to Kurt, hovering above him slightly.

"Just, follow my lead, okay?"

Kurt only had time to nod before there was a pair of lips on his. Blaine wasn't moving, just applying a steady pressure to Kurt's lips. Kurt pressed back, and Blaine brought a hand to rest at the back of Kurt's neck.

Blaine moved his lips a little so his top lip was slotted between both of Kurt's, and then he slowly started to part his lips. Kurt let out a small gasp, but let Blaine push his lips open a little before they were closing again. Blaine did it again, and again. Kurt couldn't help but think that Blaine's lips were really soft, and they felt really good against his own.

Blaine sat back on his heels, Kurt trying to follow his lips when he pulled away. Blaine chuckled and Kurt blushed, looking anywhere but Blaine.

"Was that okay?" Blaine asked. Kurt could have sworn there was a spark of genuine concern that shot through Blaine's eyes. He nodded, and Blaine's muscles seemed to involuntarily relax with relief.

"A little more, then?"

Kurt nodded again and both boys moved in to kiss each other. It was just as soft as before, their lips moving together almost effortlessly now. Kurt let his eyes flutter shut and let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding through his nose.

His eyes shot open when he felt a tongue poke out and swipe across his bottom lip, but they fluttered shut again when it entered his mouth. Blaine moved his tongue slowly, revelling in the taste of Kurt. So maybe he wasn't so much doing this to help Kurt as he was for his own selfish reasons, but when you're faced with an opportunity to kiss your crush, you should take it.

Kurt tentatively moved his tongue to stroke against Blaine, and let out a moan before he could stop himself. He thought for sure that he'd blown it, but Blaine moaned back and moved forward, pulling Kurt closer with the hand he had at the back of Kurt's head.

Kurt wanted to cry with the tenderness of the kiss. He wished it meant what he wanted it to, wished that Blaine felt the same. But as usual, Blaine was just being a good friend, just trying to help. Before he even comprehended what he was doing, he pushed Blaine off of him and moved to sit at the edge of the bed, putting his head in his hands. He felt tears start to run down his cheeks but couldn't be bothered wiping them off.

"Kurt? What's wrong?" Blaine asked, rushing over to put an arm around Kurt.

"I can't, Blaine. I'm sorry but I just can't."

"Is it something I did?" Blaine asked, feeling a little offended. "Did you not like it?"

"Of course I liked it."

"Then what's wrong?" Blaine was freaking out, and Kurt couldn't stop crying. The latter stood up and started putting his books from their earlier study session back into his bag.

"I have to go. I'm sorry. I have to go."

"Kurt, why can't you kiss me?" Blaine needed to know what was wrong.

"Because, you idiot, I love you." Kurt yelled, too upset to care. "Because I love you and I know that you don't love me back and it hurts. It hurts to sit there and let you kiss me, and think that maybe you actually reciprocate my feelings when you obviously don't. I just can't do th-"

Kurt was cut off by a pair of lips crashing into his. He didn't know when Blaine had stoop up or walked over to his, but there was a pair of strong arms around his waist and a pair of warm, soft lips moving with his own, and nothing else seemed to matter. Blaine pulled back a little, keeping his arms around Kurt, and looked deep into Kurt's eyes.

"Did you mean it?"

Kurt blushed and nodded, looking anywhere but Blaine. Blaine pulled one of his arms away from Kurt's waist, and used a thumb and finger to tilt Kurt's head up to look at him again.

"I love you too." Blaine smiled.

Kurt froze. He couldn't move, he couldn't think, and he was pretty sure he wasn't breathing. Blaine Anderson loved him?

"You love me?" He said, a new round of tears forming in his eyes.

Rather than answering, Blaine leant in and kissed Kurt with as much passion as he could. Kurt melted into the kiss and let Blaine control it. He didn't notice that he'd started crying until Blaine pulled away.

"Kurt, why are you crying?" He asked, using his thumb to wipe away some of the tears.

"I'm just… happy." He smiled, but it was quickly replaced by a frown. "What does this mean?"

"Well… uh, Kurt? Would you maybe wanna be my boyfriend?"

Kurt smiled and nodded, leaning back in for another kiss.

"Of course, you idiot."


	9. Kindergarten

**Kindergarten**

"Daddy, Papa, Wake Up! Waaake Uuuup!"

Carter jumped happily on his fathers' bed, the two men stirring awake from the sound and movement.

"Hey buddy." Kurt pulled Carter into his arms, tickling him and kissing his head.

"wasgoinon?" Blaine slurred together. Kurt and Carter both chuckled and Carter crawled over to place a sloppy kiss to his father's cheek.

"Don't be silly daddy." He said, laughing. "You have to wake up! Today's a special day." The last part he said very matter-of-factly.

Blaine sat up and smiled to himself. You could definitely tell that Carter was Kurt's. He had light brown hair, pale skin and a light smattering of freckles over his nose and cheeks. The biggest similarity, though, was his eyes; big, bright and blue. The two were surprised at how little he looked like Blaine's sister, who had offered to be a surrogate.

"And why would that be?" Blaine teased, pulling Carter up onto his lap.

"Because, I'm going to Kinder today." He poked his dad in the chest to emphasize his point.

Blaine let out a mock gasp and brought a hand to his chest where he had been poked. He then pounced on Carter, tickling him and placing raspberry's on his tummy.

Kurt smiled at the two interacting. He didn't think he'd changed much since high school, but Blaine definitely had. His whole body was more defined, his arm muscles slightly larger. His face was creased with laugh lines, and the shadow on his chin made him look positively delicious. His eyes hadn't changed. They still sparkled when Blaine looked at Kurt, just like that day on the stairs.

Kurt still thought he could look at them for hours on end.

"Alright you two, it's time to get ready. Up." Kurt shoo'd the two out of the bed and the bedroom. Carter skipped happily along the hallway, Blaine and Kurt linking hands and following after him.

Blaine yawned and Kurt smiled, bumping into him slightly.

"Come on, I'll make breakfast." Kurt said, shoving him along.

"Do you have everything?" Kurt asked, kneeling down and straightening Carter's bowtie. The little boy nodded and stood tall, trying not to squirm while his father messed with his clothing.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, papa. I've got everything. Can we go now?" He asked excitedly.

"Okay, okay. Blaine?" Kurt called into the house. Where the hell did Blaine go?

"I'm coming, and I made you coffee." He said, walking over to Kurt and handing him a travel mug.

"Alright, you ready?" Blaine said, picking up Carter and resting him on his hip. Carter nodded enthusiastically and wrapped his arms around his father's shoulders.

"Careful of his hair!" Kurt said, moving to stand with the pair, a hand resting on the small of Blaine's back.

"Don't worry papa, I'll be careful."

"Alright then, let's go you two!" Kurt smiled at Blaine and Carter, grabbing Carter's bag and locking the door on the way out.

The family of three walked into the kindergarten centre hand in hand, Carter smiling up at the building from between his dad's.

"Daddy, Papa, look!" He shouted excitedly, tugging on their hands.

The two men just laughed at their over-excited son and let him run ahead of them to the building. They let their hands join and Blaine pressed a kiss to Kurt's cheek before heading inside after their son.

The went to the reception desk and spoke to the lady who had already helped them enrol into the school, and soon they were being pointed into the direction of one of the rooms where they were going to meet Carter's carer; someone named Sebastian.

They smiled as they walked into the room, hearing the screaming kids. Kurt was nearly toppled over by a line of children who appeared to be playing tag. Carter looked around with big eyes, taking in all of the new surroundings.

"I'll be there in a second." A voice called out from a figure who was crouched on the floor tending to a crying child.

Both men froze, and Kurt's grip on his hand tightened.

"Blaine?" Kurt said, not taking his eyes off the man who was still talking to the small child. "Do you recognise that voice?"

"And the name…" Blaine turned to look at Kurt's concerned face.

"And the… hair?"

Just then the man turned around to look at the couple, smiling widely and walking up to Carter, kneeling and holding out a hand.

"Hi, I'm Sebastian. You must be Carter."

Carter nodded and shook his hand sloppily, smiling brightly at the man.

"And these must be your dads." Sebastian stood up and looked at the couple, smile instantly fading.

"Kurt and Blaine?"

"Sebastian Smythe." Kurt said, eyebrow arched. Blaine had to hide a smirk. Kurt almost looked as though he had turned back into the high school version of himself.

"Uh, well… this is awkward." Sebastian brought a hand up to scratch at the back of his neck.

"Hey buddy, how about you go and find some kids to play with?" Blaine said, kneeling down to kiss Carter on the check.

"Okay, daddy. Bye Bye Papa." Carter waved to the two men before running over to another boy who was playing with a toy truck. Kurt smiled slightly watching his son interact with the other child, almost forgetting exactly who was standing in front of him.

"Well, fancy seeing you to here." Sebastian said, smile friendly and warm. _Wait, that's not right. Where's the smirk? _Kurt thought to himself.

"Uh, yeah. Well I wanted to get back to working because I missed the office, and Blaine teaches at a high school so I had to be the one to work from home. We figured that now that he's old enough, we'd put Carter into Kindergarten."

"He's adorable, you guys are lucky." Sebastian smiled at the identical looks of adoration on Blaine and Kurt's faces, and glanced at the children playing before redirecting his attention to the couple.

"Yeah, we are. So what about you? Kindergarten? I never would have thought that this would be your scene." Kurt said, raising an eyebrow at the man.

"Oh, well you see, that's where your problem is, Kurt. You shouldn't assume things." Sebastian said, almost coyly. Blaine looked between the two, thinking about how much they both seemed to revert to their old selves, the only real difference being the lack of intentional harshness. It was almost… flirtatious.

Blaine's grip on Kurt's hand tightened and he stepped impossibly closer, feeling his possessiveness kick in.

"You didn't answer my question, Smythe."

"I always wanted kids, but never kept a relationship long enough to even consider it. I guess I thought that working with kids would be the next best thing."

"Makes sense. It sucks about the whole relationship thing though. A little bit typical Sebastian, don't you think?"

The two chuckled and Blaine tried to smile, but it faltered quickly. If Kurt noticed, he didn't mention it.

"Well, we should probably get going. I don't actually start back at work for a few days, so call me if anything's wrong. Here's his bag." Kurt handed over a business card and Carter's backpack and then took Blaine's hand again.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. He looks like he's already made a friend." Sebastian smiled at the child, and then looked back to the couple.

"Carter," Blaine called. "Come and say goodbye to daddy and papa."

The little boy ran over to the two men, and Blaine lifted him up and rested him on his hip.

"See ya buddy!" Kurt said, moving to wrap his arms around the pair.

Sebastian stood back and watched the family, smiling to himself. Kurt and Blaine really were perfect for each other.

He made a mental note to apologise for his high school shenanigans, but that could wait. For now he would just let them say their goodbyes.


	10. Chapter 10

**Autho's Note: This is just a bot of dialogue, because I haven't written anything in ages and I had this idea and yeah...**

* * *

><p>"No Blaine, Hugh Jackman is clearly more attractive than Daniel Radcliffe."<p>

"But Kuuuurt! Look at him. He's dreamy."

"Hugh Jackman has awesome muscles."

"Daniel Radcliffe is Harry Potter."

"Hugh Jackman was on Broadway."

"So was Daniel."

"Hugh Jackman hosted the Tony's."

"Daniel defeated Voldemort."

"Blai-"

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Blaine you're not a wiz-"

"SILENCIO!"

"Fine."

*silence*

"Kurt?"

"Yes Blaine?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, you big dork."


End file.
